


Saving Michelle

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Minor Original Character(s), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: “I have every right to be here, this street is public property.” The girl appeared to be telling the man. Peter recognized her voice but couldn’t quite place it.“I asked you to leave, before I make you.” The man threatened, keeping his voice low to avoid alerting other pedestrians of the conflict.“The right of free speech is the first amendment to the constitution.” The girl continued, unfazed by the man’s attempts to keep her quiet. “I’m aloud to tell how the company you work for is harming the environment through mining.”“Fine we’ll do it your way.” The man hissed. He moved forward and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pulling her towards a parked black van.orMichelle is almost kidnapped and Peter saves her, but has to reveal his identity.





	Saving Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Peter/Michelle drama for ya.
> 
> Prompts #51 & 100

Peter sat down on top of a building and stared at the New York skyline. He had been out on patrol for about two hours and nothing interesting was happening. He had stopped a few pickpockets and helped an old lady across the street, but he hadn’t done anything overly heroic. He was about to call it a night and text Happy his report when his spidey-sences alerted him to a standoff in front of the Glencore building on Park Ave. 

He webbed his way over and perched on top of a nearby building to assess the situation. He looked down and saw a teenager arguing with a man in a black suit. Wanting to get a better look, Peter swung down to a roof closer to the ground. From his new spot he could see the teenager was a girl, most likely a protester from the looks of the sign she was holding, but Peter couldn’t see her face as she was turned away from him. The man had dark sunglasses on as well as an earwig. Looking closely Peter could make out the words Glencore Security on his nametag. 

“I have every right to be here, this street is public property.” The girl appeared to be telling the man. Peter recognized her voice but couldn’t quite place it. 

“I asked you to leave, before I make you.” The man threatened, keeping his voice low to avoid alerting other pedestrians of the conflict.

“The right of free speech is the first amendment to the constitution.” The girl continued, unfazed by the man’s attempts to keep her quiet. “I’m aloud to tell how the company you work for is harming the environment through mining.”

“Fine we’ll do it your way.” The man hissed. He moved forward and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pulling her towards a parked black van.

Peter hopped onto the top of the truck, stopping the man in his tracks. The girl was struggling to get away when Peter caught a view of her face.

“Michelle.” Peter whispered so no one else could hear him. It didn’t surprise him that his classmate was the protestor, but it did complicate the saving her part. MJ was a very independent person and never wanted help with anything. Plus, Peter suspected that she might know that he’s Spiderman and trying to hide his identity from her now would be an issue. 

“Let go of her.” Peter commanded. The man glared at him menacingly.

“I’m just escorting this young lady off the property.” The man assured Peter, giving him a fake smile. 

Michelle glared at the man and continued to struggle even as her captor’s grip on her tightened. 

Peter sighed and shot a web at the man’s head. The man let go of MJ in surprise, grabbing onto the web covering his face and pulling at it. Michelle aimed a foot at the man’s crotch and kicked hard. The man doubled in pain letting out a yelp. 

“We’ve got to go.” Peter called, swinging down to grab Michelle before the man could regain his bearings. Michelle protested, but allowed him to swing her up on top of a nearby building.

“I could have handled that.” She snapped, glaring at Peter, disguised in the Spiderman suit. 

“Of course, you could have, but a simple thank you would have sufficed.” Peter mumbled, slightly annoyed. He glanced at Michelle and saw a glimmer of recognition on her face.

“Peter?” She asked, perplexed. 

Peter froze, not sure of what to do next. He decided there was no option but to tell Michelle his secret. 

“I don’t know what the protocol is for revealing your secret identity so, hi? Surprise?” Peter announced, peeling off his mask. Michelle gave him a look of consideration that quickly turned into a glare.

“Why are you glaring at me?” Peter clipped. Even for Michelle, this was an overly rude way to treat someone who just saved you.

“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.” Michelle replied, still giving Peter a steely glare.

“Spontaneous combustion isn’t even a thing- I mean…” Peter stammered, confusion overcoming his face.

Michelle cracked a smile. “You’re really fun to mess with Parker.”

“Sure, Whatever.” Peter mumbled, turning red in the cheeks.

“Why did you save me though? You ruined my protest big time.” Michelle spat, her smile quickly turning back into a glare.

“Because you’re my friend MJ and you needed help. I help anyone who needs it, even the ones who are too stubborn to admit that fact.” Peter explained, returning the glare.

Michelle’s face softened, her annoyance replaced with an emotion Peter couldn’t determine from her expression. She scooted over next to him and laid her head on his shoulders, to Peter’s surprise.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome.” Peter replied, surprised at her sudden change in character. They sat in silence for a moment, watching as the sun began to set.

“Can we just stay for a little while?” Michelle asked quietly.

“We can stay as long as you would like.” Peter whispered, smiling. He was happy to stay as long as she wanted, just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> The end felt a bit forced to me personally but it felt good so I left it. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
